


When Love & Hate Collide

by Directioner1988



Category: Bon Jovi, Def Leppard, Duran Duran, Japan (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directioner1988/pseuds/Directioner1988
Summary: In my story Roger is married to Rick and takes his last nameThe title of the story came from Def Leppard's 94/95 hit When Love & Hate Collide





	When Love & Hate Collide

**Author's Note:**

> In my story Roger is married to Rick and takes his last name  
> The title of the story came from Def Leppard's 94/95 hit When Love & Hate Collide

**When Love & Hate Collide**

**It was one of those things that can happen and when it does happen it can sting like a bee... No one knew that better than Roger Andrew Allen, husband of Def Leppard's drummer Rick Allen, of course it was no secret that the Allens marriage were on the rocks after Rick's latest affair with Bon Jovi's guitarist Richie Sambora had made the front pages of practically every newspaper in the UK and around the world, Roger was forced with a choice stay with his husband and let him cheat again or divorce him and find someone else to settle down with. His mind though somewhat decisive chose to stay with Rick and hope things would turn out for the best, matters were made worse when their band mates got involved causing an already stressed out Roger to storm out. Deciding to follow Roger, Rick left his band mates to argue it out with Roger's and Richie's band mates.**

**Meanwhile outside in the cold night sky Roger looked up at the stars and asked himself why, when he was joined by Japan's former lead singer David Sylvian, looking down he caught a glimpse of the older lads sky blue eyes**

**'Rick cheated on you again?' he asked**

**'Yeah this time with Richie Sambora' Roger sadly answers**

**'Rog, as a friend I can only give you advice but I can't think of any at this very moment, so whatever you decide I'll always be there for you' David replied making Roger smile**

**'Thanks Dave' Roger laughed**

**'Any time, I need to go otherwise Stephen will start whining at why I ain't working on new songs' David stood up and left Roger to sort out the mess**

**Unaware that Rick was watching on Roger said his goodbyes to David before looking back up at the stars**

**'Beautiful aren't they?' Rick asked standing behind Roger**

**'Yeah, they are' Roger answered**

**'I'm sorry for cheating on you' Rick sighed**

**'I don't understand why you did cheat on me' Roger softly explains looking down at his wedding band around his finger**

**'I was drunk, I didn't know what I was doing and neither did Rich'**

**'I do love you, but I honestly can't continue with this marriage if you carrying on cheating on me' Roger sighed standing up and walking away leaving Rick contemplating his marriage.**

**Back inside Tico was giving it all that when Roger re-entered and told everyone in the living room that although Rick had cheated on him again, he was still willing to give this marriage a go because he loved him too much**

**'Rog, he'll only cheat you again' Charlie pointed out**

**'Simon, that's for me to judge, not you' Roger scolded**

**'Whatever but don't come running to us if he cheats on you again' Simon exclaims**

**'Simon John Charles Le Bon, if he does cheat on me again, then our marriage will be over no if buts or maybes' Roger replied**

**'You mean that don't you?' Rick asked standing behind Roger**

**'Yeah I do, like I said I do love you but I honestly can't continue with this marriage if you carry on cheating on me' Roger answered**

**As the months went by Rick remained faithful to Roger by staying in and helping around the house while Roger recovered from having his appendix out**

**With Roger now fully recovered and back in the studio, Rick saw the opportunity to go on a lads night out with his band mates, what he wasn't expecting was to bump into Richie, inviting the lad to join them he soon found himself dragging the older lad to the nightclubs bathroom, where they remained until it was time to leave, suspicious of his band mate Viv followed him to a local hotel. Shaking his head Viv went off to find the nearest phone booth, once he had found one he dialled Roger's number, hoping the older lad was home and silently thanking God when he was, without going into detail of what he just saw Viv explained that Rick was cheating on him again. saying a weak goodbye Roger headed upstairs and just broke down in tears. Packing just the necessities, Roger made his way to his Ford Focus and threw his suitcase on the passenger side before making sure the door was securely locked the Birmingham born lad headed back to his car and climbed in the driver's side.**

**With nowhere to go Roger booked himself into a local hotel where he decided to ring David and tell him his marriage with Rick Allen was over, David put whatever he was doing to one side and told Roger, he was more than welcome to stay at his and Stephen's, after thanking the Londoner he lay down on the hotel bed and took off his wedding ring before crying himself to sleep.**

**The next day saw Roger arrive at David and Stephen's front door looking a right state, after being invited in, David took him to the living room and asked him what had happened, Roger began explaining what had happened when Stephen entered with a cup of tea for his brother and a beer for Roger, after thanking the younger Batt brother for the drink Roger sadly sighed that Simon was right.**

**'Roger, you took the chance to believe he had changed and he hadn't, Simon refused to even give him that chance' Stephen explicated taking a seat on the arm of the chair in which his brother was sitting in**

**'I should have know he was going to cheat on me again' Roger deeply sighed**

**'Rog, mate you we... hold on' David stopped mid-sentence and picked up the phone that was beside him, passing it to his brother he carried on explaining 'Roger, mate you weren't to know that he was gonna cheat on you again'**

**'He's so insecure that you were gonna cheat on him, that he cheated on you first' Stephen replied replacing the phone down on the receiver**

**'I wouldn't though, he knew I loved him' Roger defended**

**Soon enough Rick began to accept that his marriage was obviously over and that Roger had moved on, going by the pictures in one magazine of his ex and David Sylvian holding hands. Deciding it was probably best he to decided to move on too and he started to date Richie Sambora. Tico wasn't exactly impressed when he found and gave the two a stern warning that if ever one cheated on the other then they would have to pick up the pieces themselves.**

 


End file.
